Instituto de Chicas
by Haruhi da Firenze
Summary: En un lugar de Japón, un instituto había. Bueno, Hatsune Miku estudiaba allí; su vida era normal hasta que da un giro de 360 grados al conocer a un chico que nunca había visto..., ¿o sí?
1. El chico misterioso

1.- El chico misterioso

Era una mañana de invierno en Japón, específicamente en un instituto de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero era de chicas, eso sí. Hatsune Miku, una estudiante sobresaliente, estaba llevando unos papeles importantes a la sala de Profesores; eran unas pruebas, así que no se le podía caer ni perder ni una sola prueba. Pero el problema era que los papeles de vez en cuando se caían al suelo, y ella tenía que agacharse, dejar las pruebas en una parte cerca de ella, evitar que saliesen volando, coger el papel (o los papeles), ponerlo o ponerlos en el montón, tomar el conjunto mencionado, pararse y seguir caminando de lo lindo como si no pasase nada; y, al menos para Miku, era molestoso.

Ya era la vigésima novena vez que se le caía una prueba, cuando ella exclamó en voz alta muy molesta:

-¡Esto es el colmo, no me agacharé esta vez a recoger una estúpida prueba! -pero al ver de quién era, vio que era suya-... Ay..., supongo que tendré que hacerlo, después de todo, es mía. Desearía que algún chico guapo, cosa que dudo, aparezca y la recoja por mí..., sería maravilloso.

-Disculpe, señorita, creo que esto es suyo, ¿no? -le preguntó un chico a Miku, mostrándole su examen. Ella asintió sorprendida y el chico se la puso encima de los papeles-. Permíteme ayudarte, al parecer está pesado. ¿A dónde debes llevarlos?

-Debo llevarlos a la sala de Profesores -respondió Miku, aún aturdida, pues rara vez veía a un muchacho en esa escuela. El chico levantó los papeles y comenzó a caminar con ellos al lado de Miku, la cual estaba roja a más no poder. Si bien, ella había estado con otros chicos a su lado, pero éste era muy buen mozo: era rubio, esbelto, casi de su misma altura, tenía un aro negro en su oreja izquierda; su cabello estaba desordenado y poseía ojos azules.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué curso estás? -le preguntó el chico sin mirarla.

-E-e-e-en s-s-segundo -tartamudeó Miku. Parecía un tomate a la luz del sol-. Y... ¿por qué estás en este lugar, siendo que es sólo de chicas?

-Es que mi padre es el profesor de Historia -respondió el chico sin inmutarse-. Y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, soy una especie de "auxiliar".

-Ya veo... ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Rekishi Ryu -contestó Ryu con una sonrisa que mostraba un pequeño colmillo que tenía-. ¿Y tú?

-Soy Hatsune Miku, una estudiante sobresaliente -dijo Miku muy orgullosa. Caminaron hasta llegar a la mencionada sala. Miku golpeó la puerta y atendió su profesor de Historia, Rekishi Kitsune. El profesor tomó los papeles y los dejó en la mesa.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿conque de nuevo la señorita Hatsune llevando papeles a esta sala? -preguntó el sr. Rekishi.

-Sí... A veces me canso de ser siempre yo la que hace todo.

-Pero yo te puedo ayudar -dijo Ryu mirando a Miku.

-¿De verdad? -señaló Miku incrédula.

-Sí, yo no hago nada más que pasearme por aquí junto con Kaito y Gakupo. Y eso es muy aburrido, no tenemos nada que hacer -explicó el rubio. Kaito y Gakupo eran sus mejores amigos, aunque eran mayores que él (Kaito tenía quince, Gakupo diecisiete y Ryu catorce; la misma edad de Miku), los tres se llevaban muy bien. Pero eran los únicos hombres en esa escuela, y los usaban como ayudantes, enfermeros en caso de que la enfermera esté ocupada, auxiliares, inspectores, etc. El problema era que muy rara vez los llamaban para ayudar-. Si quieres te puedo presentar a mis amigos.

-¡Me encantaría! Pero, tendría que ser en el descanso... ¡Yo también te puedo presentar a mis amigas! ¿Qué te parece, Ryu? -preguntó Miku contenta. Por fin podría tener a un amigo hombre, y, tal vez, futuro novio... El Destino decidiría eso, sólo hay que dejar que el tiempo fluya. Ryu asintió con la cabeza: sería en el descanso la presentación.

* * *

Tocó la campana para ir a descanso. Las chicas se posaron bajo un enorme árbol que había en el patio, ese era su lugar favorito para charlar. El grupo lo componían: a la cabecilla, Miku; después venían Kasane Teto, Megpoid Gumi y Megurine Luka; a continuación, Kagamine Lenka, Haine Lin, Furukawa Miki y Namine Ritsu; finalmente, Utatane Piko, Momone Momo y Tonarine Sai.

-¿Y cuándo van a venir tus amiguitos, eh? -le preguntó Teto a Miku.

-Se supone que sería ahora... Hasta le hice un mapa con dibujitos en donde explicaba nuestras "impredecibles" ubicaciones -dijo Miku impaciente. De repente, observó tres siluetas de distintos tamaños: a la derecha, la más alta; en el centro, una pequeña; y a la izquierda, una mediana-. Deben de ser ellos.

-¡GUAU! ¡TUS AMIGOS SON EXCELENTES! -exclamaron todas las del grupo exceptuando a Lin y a Sai.

Y había motivo para semejante griterío: Shion Kaito era un muchacho peliazul, de unos 1,68 mts., flaco, de ojos azules y de mirada seductora. Kamui Gakupo era pelimorado, de patillas largas y una coleta más larga aún; medía 1,76 mts., era también flaco; ojimorado y de una mirada pacífica. Una vez se acercaron los tres, Ryu dijo:

-Estos son Kaito, el de cabello azul, y Gakupo, el pelimorado... -pero apenas dijo esto y Teto, Luka, Lenka y Miki se acercaron a Gakupo; mientras que Gumi, Ritsu y Momo a Kaito; Miku, Lin y Sai solamente rodearon a Ryu.

-Tranquilo, así son con todos los chicos que ven -le explicó Miku a Ryu.

-O-oigan, pero no se me suban encima -pidió Kaito algo rojo.

-Esperen, no estoy listo para esto -dijo Gakupo sudando. Cuando observó que sus amigas se estaban "pasando de la raya", Miku silbó y todas se formaron en una fila derecha.

-Excelente..., Ryu, Kaito, Gakupo, estas son mis amigas -y dirigiéndose hacia la primera de la fila, siguió-: esta es Kasane Teto; aquí, Megpoid Gumi; esta, Megurine Luka; le sigue Haine Lin; a continuación, Kagamine Lenka... -y así prosiguió con todas las de su gran grupo.

Después de la gran presentación, todos hablaron entre ellos. Al rato, sonó la campana para entrar a clases y las chicas se despidieron del trío. El nombrado trío entonces tuvo su momento para dar sus opiniones individuales sobre las chicas.

-Todas son unas hiperactivas -opinó Kaito. Gakupo asintió con la cabeza y Ryu también.

-Sin embargo, algunas estaban buenas -dijo el pelimorado relamiéndose los labios. Kaito y Ryu lo miraron con cara extrañada-. Oh, vamos, chicos, acéptenlo.

-¿Cómo cuáles, Gakupo? Yo vi solamente planas -señaló Kaito.

-Las que te tocaron a ti eran planas, a mí no. Como la pelirrosada esa que se olvidó el nombre...

-Megurine Luka, creo que era -dijo Ryu-. Pero, ¿es necesario que se peleen sólo porque a uno le tocó un grupo de planas y al otro no?

-Sí -contestaron al unísono los dos chicos.

-Realmente nunca entenderé la mente de los hombres maduros -dijo Ryu.

-Mira bien quién lo dice: una chica que se disfraza de hombre y que hace de uno -dijo Kaito y le sacó la peluca que llevaba puesta. La cruel verdad era que en realidad era una chica y no un chico. Su nombre real era Rekishi Rin.

-Pero..., agh, no tiene sentido tener que hacer esto -indicó Rin observando el suelo.

-No digas eso, Rin-chan. Al parecer la peliverde tiene una atracción hacia tí -le animó Gakupo-. Me refiero a la de dos coletas, no la de cabello corto.

-Sin embargo, estoy mintiendo, y a todo un grupo de... once chicas -contó Rin con los dedos-. Además, ¿crees que es muy fácil agravar la voz y hablar con naturalidad como si de verdad fuera un hombre? Más encima, las mentiras me deben salir a flor de piel para que no parezca que invento todo. Y luego viene la noche, que es el único momento en que puedo ser totalmente sincera con alguien a quien de verdad amo.

-Oye, pero no te metas con nosotros, Gakupo sólo quería animarte un poco para que no te pongas tan depresiva como siempre.

-Bueno, entiendo sus intenciones -y, una vez dicho esto, se colocó el falso cabello encima.

-Sigo preguntándome: ¿por qué no te desordenas el cabello en lugar de ponerte una peluca? -preguntó Gakupo con curiosidad. Le quitó lo susodicho de encima y le despeinó el cabello rubio-... ¿Sabes? Te ves mejor así. ¿O no, Kaito?

-Sí..., se parece más a un hombre -y así concluyó la charla de nuestros amigos antes de ser llamados a atender a una alumna accidentada.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, se retiraron todas las alumnas del instituto. Las últimas en salir fueron el "grupito" de Miku, al cual el trío mencionado estaba esperando, pues eso habían acordado. La mayoría estaba charlando entre ellos, sin embargo, los únicos callados eran Ryu (le llamaré así porque ese es su apodo en el instituto) y Miku, los cuales estaban muy cerca del otro. Al momento de marcharse, la peliverde le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryu; éste se puso muy rojo. Respecto a este suceso, Kaito y Gakupo hicieron bromas, hasta que llegó Kagamine Len al lugar. Él era el novio de Rin.

-Hola, Len -saludaron Kaito y Gakupo al rubio. Acto seguido, los dos se fueron, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-Hola, Len-kun -saludó Rin y le dio un beso en los labios al rubio.

-Hola, Rin, ¿qué tal te fue ayudando? -le preguntó Len a Rin.

-Este... sólo una llamada.

-Al menos fue algo. ¿Nos vamos? ¿O tu padre viene ahora mismo?

-No. Me dijo que tenía muchas cosas encima y como sabes, a él le gusta hacerlo todo en su trabajo.

-Ya veo... Lo típico -señaló Len y ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente. Conversaron sobre lo que les pasó en el día a cada uno y Rin tocó el tema sobre Miku, los papeles y el grupo en cuestión. Len no hizo ningún comentario en contra de lo dicho, después de todo, él le había dicho que no le importaba que ella saliese con chicas del instituto, sin embargo, ambos debían de ser honestos entre ellos.

Al llegar al departamento de Rin (que, por cierto, el de Len estaba al lado del de ella), los dos entraron juntos.

-¿Y no tienes que ir a tu departamento, Len? -le preguntó Rin.

-No, Lenka me dijo que iba a ir a casa de unas amigas -contestó Len. Ambos entraron al cuarto de Rin y se acostaron en la cama, sin quitarse la ropa. Se besuquearon con pasión y se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Samebi me dio la "genial" idea de hacer este fanfic basado en _Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen_, una canción sin mucho reconocimiento. Bueno, no tengo gran cosa para decir, excepto que ¡espero que les guste! (cosa que dudo mucho). ¡No olviden comentar! Y... nadie ha dicho si les gustaría un fanfic de Evils Court... Okno, eso no importa mucho.

Próximo capítulo: "-Lo que ustedes dos son es..."


	2. Lo que ustedes dos son es

2.- "-_Lo que ustedes dos son es..._"

-...¡Amigos con ventaja, estoy seguro de eso! -exclamó Gakupo. Era un día viernes y nuestro trío "_favorito_" estaba sentado debajo de un enorme y gigantesco árbol, el cual les proporcionaba sombra y humedad, aunque comparado con el helado suelo y el viento frío que les helaba las nucas, era mejor estar allí que en otro lugar más congelado que la propia Caverna de Hielo.

-Gakupo, amigo, estás completamente equivocado -dijo Ryu, más que molesto. Esta conducta y otras similares se habían repetido durante toda la semana desde que conocieron a Miku y a sus amigas. Lógicamente, a Ryu no le hacía ninguna gracia que Kaito y Gakupo lo molestaran por eso-. Sólo somos amigos, nada más. ¡Hasta ella lo ha dicho!

-Sí, pero, "_Ryu-san_", no te enojes. Miku te mira de una forma que se nota que le gustas -se defendió por su parte Kaito. "_Ryu-san_" era la manera cariñosa que tenía Miku de referirse a su amigo. Esto también causaba burlas.

-Es verdad. Ahora que lo pienso, las mujeres son totalmente diferentes a lo que dicen ser o hacer -señaló Gakupo con aires de sabio-. Por ejemplo, Miku dice ser muy inteligente, sí, es verdad, pero Luka dice que ella lo es más. Si miramos los últimos exámenes, nos daremos cuenta de que Miku dice la verdad. ¿Ven? Las chicas son unas mentirosas.

-Gakupo, eso lo dijo para caer mejor -dijo Ryu-. Cualquiera miente para creerse mejor, hasta tú lo haces diciendo que eres cinta negra en karate.

-Este..., pero si es verdad; ser descendiente de un samurai es todo un honor, ¿no?

-Sí, Gakupo, tienes toda la razón -se refirió Kaito irónicamente-. No tienes ninguna muestra de ser descendiente. Como cuando una mosca se posó en la nariz de Haine y todos salimos corriendo, excepto Ryu. Y si dices ser un héroe, debiste matarla.

-Bueno, déjalo, ¿quieres? -dijo Gakupo triste.

-Pero bueno, volviendo al tema central, Ryu, tú le gustas a Miku -dijo Kaito mirando al rubio. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Dejen de hacerme bullying.

-¿Bullying? No te hemos hecho bullying, además, éste pasó de moda -le indicó Kaito.

-Sí, ahora es "_bowling_", ponte a la moda, "_Ryu-san_" -se burló Gakupo-. Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que tu corazón le pertenece a "_Miku-san_" y crees que sólo es propiedad de tu amado "_Len-kun_".

-Mentiroso -dijo Ryu con la cabeza baja. Él le decía a su amiga "Miku-san", lo que claramente era uno de los tantos objetos de burla de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo, pequeño saltamontes -le indicó Kaito con aires de sensei-, tienes mucho que aprender sobre el amor. El que estés en un noviazgo de casi un año no te hará saberlo todo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Kaito? -le contraatacó Gakupo. Kaito se quedó de piedra, quien no sabía cómo mentir ante esa acertada pregunta.

-Porque..., lo he leído en..., foros y blogs de internet -mintió Kaito. Gakupo le mostró una mirada de "no te creo", pero Kaito le mostró una sonrisita infantil.

-Okey, supongamos... -se rindió Gakupo-. Por cierto, chicos, ¿no se han dado cuenta de que nadie nos ha llamado?

-Es mejor, así tenemos tiempo de conversar de lo lindo sin interrupciones -dijo Kaito contento.

-Al menos hasta que toque la campana para ir a descanso -señaló Ryu echándose en el suelo.

-Sí..., ay, Arceus, hace un frío que me muero -se quejó Gakupo. Él era un gran friolento, y generalmente se quejaba del frío. Nombraba a Arceus porque según él: "_es un ídolo de los ídolos. Puede matar a cualquiera con sólo usar Sentencia_". Pero lo conoció gracias a Ryu con uno de sus juegos de DS sobre Pokémon. Luego, se convirtió en un fan de ellos (sin embargo, sólo de Legendarios).

-Yo no siento nada -informó Ryu.

-Ya..., no mientas, Ryu, claro que tienes frío: tu nariz está roja como Rodolfo el Reno -dijo Kaito tomándole la nariz.

-Deja mi nariz tranquila -pidió Ryu con voz gangosa. Kaito se rió y se la soltó.

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado que esperas a que Miku-san te caliente la nariz con un beso amistoso hasta ponerte rojo.

-Cállate, deja de hacerme "_bowling_" -dijo Ryu haciendo comillas con sus dedos, a forma de burla.

-El "_bowling_" pasó de moda, ahora es bullying.

-Arggg..., ¡decídanse de una vez! -soltó Ryu enojado y rojo.

-Mira, Gakupo, el dragón va a soltar fuego por la nariz y boca... Ten cuidado, amigo pelimorado.

-Sí..., es que se enojó porque le hicimos "_bullying-bowling_".

-¡Hola, chicos! -saludó una peliverde con coletas. Los tres la miraron con cara rara; no se dieron cuenta de que la campana había sonado hace ni que rato y el grupo de Miku los miraban como espectadores de una batalla de gladiadores en Roma (o Grecia).

-Mira, "Ryu-san", llegó tu novia -se burló Kaito parándose.

-Sí, es mejor que los dejemos solos, no queremos ser una molestia. Después de todo, son temas "privados" -se mofó por su parte Gakupo y se marchó junto al peliazul a quién sabe dónde. El resto de chicas (exceptuando a Haine y a Kagamine) los siguió.

-No les hagas caso, Miku, sólo quieren molestarnos -le explicó Ryu a la chica. Él se paró y se le acercó.

-Pero..., podría ser... -murmuró Miku.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste, Miku? No te escuché, hablaste muy bajo -le preguntó Ryu, pero recibió una negación por parte de Miku.

-Dije que..., podría..., ser -le susurró en el oído a Ryu.

-¿Ser qué? No entiendo -dijo Ryu. Miku se alejó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, claro que ellas se habían alejado demasiado. Haine y Kagamine lo miraron sin pestañear, y Ryu, para "combatir" con ellas, hizo lo mismo, pero finalmente pestañeó y se le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

-¡Qué tierno! ¿O no, Lenka? -exclamó Haine mirando a Ryu soñadoramente.

-Para nada, es como cualquier chico que ves en la esquina entregando volantes -respondió Lenka sin mirarlo-. No vaya a ser que estés enamorada de un güero como ese. Recuerda la promesa que hicimos, Lin.

-¿Cuál promesa, Lenka? No recuerdo que hayamos hecho una promesa -dijo Haine observando aún a Ryu.

-La de nunca enamorarse de un chico que encontremos en este colegio..., o instituto, lo mismo.

-Ay, vamos, Lenka, esa promesa la hicimos cuando conociste a esa rubia..., ¿Rin se llamaba? -justo terminó de decir esto Haine y a Ryu se le pararon los pelos al escuchar su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, no podría haber gran problema, ¿o sí? Después de todo, sólo Kaito y Gakupo conocían el secreto, y ellos no irían como loros contándole a medio mundo sobre eso. Y menos Len lo diría, él la quería mucho, no le haría algo que le jugara en contra suyo.

-Pero es que..., la odio. Ella fue la culpable de que ahora mi onii-san no esté en casa. Se la pasa con esa friki-otaku, y lo único que hacen es leer mangas y jugar Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Pokémon, Mario y quién sabe qué otras estupideces más.

-Lenka, no tienes que decir eso, la gente tiene distintos gustos, tienes que aceptar que a tu hermano le gustan las chicas así.

-Pero..., arg, tendré que aceptarlo, aunque no me guste, ¿verdad? -se rindió Kagamine.

-Correcto -respondió Haine levantando el pulgar. Ambas fueron a buscar al grupo, que ya de por sí, se había perdido junto con Kaito y Gakupo y era -así pensaba Ryu- imposible encontrarlo. Ryu se sentó debajo del árbol para meditar acerca de lo escuchado anteriormente.

-Veamos..., Lenka me odia porque según ella yo soy la culpable de que Len no esté en su casa. Misteriosamente, como chico también le caigo mal... ¿No será que Len le ha contado..., lo mío? Espero que ella no le diga a Miku, o sino nunca se lo perdonaré a Len -murmuró Ryu, o mejor dicho, Rin, en ese momento. ¿Sería que Lenka de verdad sabía o era pura coincidencia? Hasta entonces, Rin no lo sabía... Es más, los demás tampoco lo sabían...

* * *

Finalmente, llegó la hora del almuerzo. El grupo de las chicas se sentó donde siempre y con los chicos como acompañantes. Sin embargo, en otro lugar, debajo de un árbol que no tenía sus hojas, se encontraba un grupo de doce chicas, éstas eran: a la cabeza, Zatsune Miku; le seguía Akita Neru; a continuación, Yowane Haku, Juon Kiku, las hermanas Hagane Miku, Rin y Luka; Shion Taiko, Yamine Aku, Meikane Kiru, Kagene Rui y Sakine Meiko. Todas odiaban al grupo de Hatsune, y querían destruirlo (o hacer que el grupo hiciera el ridículo) de cualquier forma; claro que nunca funcionaba.

-Zatsune-san, ¿ya tienes algún plan para derrumbar a Hatsune y a su grupo de mocosas? -le preguntó Akita a Zatsune. Zatsune tenía el cabello negro y recogido en dos coletas; se vestía igual que Miku. Lo que las diferenciaba era que Zatsune era pálida y sombría.

-Quizás, pero no sé si quizás funcione... -respondió pensativa.

-¿Saben, chicas? Me enteré de que ese odioso grupo hizo amigos nuevos -informó Juon moviendo su hacha frenéticamente, rasguñando a Rui.

-¿Amigos? ¿Las "_forever alone_"? Nos estás bromeando, Kiku -dijo Rui a su amiga Juon. Las once miraron a Juon esperando alguna respuesta de ésta.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Me toman por mentirosa? Yo los vi, y son guapísimos... El rubio se llama Rekishi Ryu, el hijo del profesor de Aburristoria; hay un peliazul que es el hermano menor de Taito, que se llama Shion Kaito; y un gay pelimorado de nombre Kamui Gakupo.

-Vaya..., ¿y si les robamos los novios? Será una especie de saludo a esos estúpidos que creen que lo mejor es hacerse amigos de esas mocosas. ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡A la acción! -una vez que Zatsune dijo esto, todas guardaron sus almuerzos en sus bolsos y siguieron a su líder. Se acercaron al mencionado grupo y caminaron alrededor de ellos.

-¡Zatsune! ¿Qué quieres ahora? -preguntó Miku a la chica.

-Lo de siempre, Hatsune... Veo que tienes amigos nuevos... Y un novio nuevo... -miró a Ryu analizándolo de la cabeza hasta la mitad del cuerpo. Se le acercó y le tiró de las patillas, lo que efectuó que Ryu hiciese la cabeza hacia atrás; la chica se rió y le hizo cosquillas en la nuca, Ryu le tomó la mano y le dobló un dedo, pero ella no exclamó ni gritó. Él se levantó y la miró detenidamente; sus ojos eran rojos y daban miedo verlos por más de unos cinco segundos; su piel blanca le recordaba a un personaje tenebroso y sombrío; en todo lo demás se parecía a su amiga Miku. Zatsune sonrío maliciosamente y le tomó de un brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-¡E-e-espera! ¿Qué quieres de mí, europea? -le preguntó atrevidamente Ryu a la chica.

-¿Disculpa? Que seas el hijo del profesor de Aburristoria no significa que puedas insultar a quien se te meta por el camino, Rekishi -señaló enojada Zatsune-. Vámonos, chicas, no hay nada interesante que hacer aquí -y se fueron las doce. Los demás suspiraron aliviados al ver que no les iba a pasar nada malo.

-Qué gracioso, una vez más esas góticas nos venían a molestar -dijo Toranine más que molesta por la "_simpática_" visita.

-Lo hacían por Kaito, Gakupo y... el rubio que estaba al lado de Miku-chan... -dijo Teto recordando el nombre de Ryu-... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ren... Rin... Ran... Rey... Oscuridad... Algo así...

-Rekishi Ryu, Teto"_recuerda-nombres-sin-problemas_" -le corrigió molesta Miku. No le gustaba que Teto olvidara el nombre de su amigo.

-¡Eso mismo iba a decir yo! -replicó Teto.

-Oigan, chicas, no se peleen para ver quién sabe mi nombre o no, ¿quieren? -intervino Ryu un poco enojado.

-Bueno -respondieron al unísono Teto y Miku con la cabeza abajo. Luego de unos minutos sonó la campana para entrar a clases. Miku se despidió de Ryu con un rápido beso en la boca, mientras que de los demás fue formal. Una vez más, a raíz de esto, Kaito y Gakupo molestaron a Ryu haciendo parodias del beso que recibió éste último.

-¡Pero si fue cortito! No es nada del otro mundo, ¿o sí? -se defendió Ryu desordenándose el rubio cabello.

-¡Desde luego que sí, Ryu-san! -replicaron los dos amigos.

-Ah, ¿sí? -preguntó incrédulo Ryu.

-Sí. Mira, si hasta te desordenas el cabello de nervios por ver a Miku-san de nuevo y después ver a Len-kun y tener sexo con él en la cama -dijo Kaito marcando las últimas palabras con un tono ridículo.

-¿S-s-s-sexo? ¿Con Len? Estás loco, Kaito. Lo que hace él es estar conmigo en la cama, pero jamás no hemos desnudado -respondió Ryu contando su vida muy personal con Len.

-Ya, ya, en la cama sin desnudarse, ya ve... ¿Ésa no es Lenka Kagamine? -dijo Gakupo mirando a una chica rubia con coleta que estaba detrás de un pilar observándolos.

-¡Kagamine! ¡Atrápenla, muchachos! -ordenó Ryu a sus amigos. Ellos se le acercaron corriendo, pero ella se escapó; la persiguieron corriendo velozmente mientras la chica los esquivaba. En eso, Ryu se les unió a la persecución y, por su ligero peso, pequeño tamaño y agilidad, alcanzó a Lenka fácilmente.

-¡Suéltame, güero! ¡Odio a los rubios! -exclamó Lenka intentando zafarse de Ryu.

-¿Qué escuchaste, perra? ¡Dime qué escuchaste o te rapto a tu hermano para siempre! Supongo que sabes quién soy, ¿verdad..., Lenka Kagamine?

-Sí..., ¿eres Rekishi Rin, cierto?

-¿Te lo dijo Len, cierto?

-Veo que lees mentes, Rekishi.

-Maldito, Len, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea... -y levantó el puño.

-Le prometí a Len que no se lo diría a nadie.

-No te creo. No eres de confianza, al menos para mí.

-¡De verdad se lo prometí a Len! Si no me crees, pregúntale a él.

-Lo haré en la noche. Y ahora vete a clases, o te perderás materia para la prueba siguiente de Ciencias.

-Sí..., te lo prometo, no le diré a nadie, Rekishi -y se despidió de Kaito y Gakupo con un beso en cada mejilla de cada uno. De Ryu, sólo hizo un gesto frío con la mano. Y Kaito y Gakupo se burlaron todo el tiempo restante de Ryu y los acontecimientos ocurridos en el almuerzo y recientemente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la clase de Miku (la cual en ese momento, era Lengua), había un desorden incontrolable por un zancudo que entró por la ventana. El zancudo se encontraba en el pupitre de Teto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡QUITEN ESE _HORRIBLE_ MONSTRUO DE MI ASIENTO! -chillaba Teto encima del profesor de Lengua, Gaikokugo Kayhey, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y sereno, sin hacer caso a los chillidos de la loca que se le subía encima.

-Tranquilízate, Teto, no es más que un simple bichito al que lo matas aplastándolo con el bolígrafo o la goma de borrar -le enseñó Gumi, a la vez que tomaba un bolígrafo negro, el cual se lo clavó al zancudo y lo sopló, de forma que nunca nadie más supo del insecto.

-¡Gracias, Gumi-chan! ¡Eres la MEJOR! -exclamó Teto soltándose del profesor y abrazando -o mejor dicho, ahogando- a Gumi. Miku se reía en voz baja junto a Luka; las dos veían lo ocurrido como una exageración por parte de Teto.

-Realmente, hay veces en que Teto se pasa, ¿no crees, Luka? -le preguntó Miku a Luka parando de reír.

-Sabemos que Teto es una loca, ¿o no, Miku? -dijo Luka riéndose un poco-. Claramente eso de subirse encima del profesor Kayhey es estar loco de remate; y también influye eso de que..., ¿sabes si Teto se tomó sus pastillas?

-Al parecer sí, pero la hiperactividad no se quita con remedios -señaló sabiamente Miku con un dedo en el mentón.

-Ajá, ya veo... -Luka se quedó callada durante un rato hasta que el profesor volvió a explicar las diferentes funciones del Lenguaje.

-Ignoremos el suceso anterior y volvamos a la clase... Explicaré desde el principio... Señorita Kasane, ¿tiene alguna duda? -dijo al ver una mano alzada en el aire. Teto se levantó.

-Sí, profesor, y quería preguntarle que..., ¿las funciones del Lenguaje sirven para funcionar? -hubo una carcajada general.

-¡"_Genius_"! -gritó sarcásticamente Miki Furukawa. Ante ese comentario todas rieron más fuerte que antes; Miku se cayó al suelo y Luka se derrumbó encima de ella, las dos muertas de la risa. Tanto, que lloraban y golpeaban el suelo. Las demás las miraban sin parar de reír. Hasta el profesor se reía con ellas. Finalmente se dejaron de reír y el profesor contestó la pregunta "inteligente" de Teto.

-Respecto a tu pregunta, Kasane, las funciones del Lenguaje poseen la función de expresar lo que el emisor quiere decir durante el proceso comunicativo, no "funcionar". Esperaba una respuesta más inteligente de su parte, Kasane -Teto se sonrojó al límite y se sentó sin decir nada. Lin y Miki se reían un poco en voz baja.

* * *

Luego del descanso, a las chicas les tocó la última clase del día: Matemáticas. Todas (hasta Miku) odiaban Matemáticas; en esa clase, Lin y Lenka escribieron un papelillo que pegaron en la espalda del profesor Senmonka Keysan. El papel decía así:

"_Thú prófésór dé Mátémátícás íééém bélláhckó qúé té énséñá lós númérós dél pérréó ínténsó hástá qúé sépás lás écúácíónés íéém réádý y lá ráíz cúádrádá qúé nó tíéné rítmó péró sé múévé cómó úná rámá dé vérdád hástá qúé shóqúé lá ráíz párá tódós lós nérds dé sécúndáríá._"

Cada vez que el profesor se daba vuelta, la gran mayoría reía en voz baja; pero el profesor se dio cuenta de esto y exclamó muy enojado:

-¡Pero qué pasa que tanto se ríen! ¿Tengo algo en la espalda que por eso lanzan tantas carcajadas?

-¡Sí, profe! Yo se lo saco -dijo una alumna 'X' y le quitó el papel en cuestión. El profesor lo leyó en voz alta.

-"_Thú prófésór dé Mátémátícás íééém bélláhckó qúé té énséñá lós númérós dél pérréó ínténsó..._" Muy bien, se han ganado un castigo general: se quedarán diez minutos después de la salida. Y el Director será informado de esto, ténganlo asegurado -y nadie habló ni se quejó, todas escribieron lo que estaba en la pizarra. El profesor era muy estricto, serio y enojón, y no obedecerle era tener una suspensión de dos (a veces, eran más; la máxima fue de cuatro meses) meses gratis.

El trío de chicos se reunió en la salida del establecimiento para esperar a sus amigas. Al ver que todas habían salido, se preocuparon de ellas, porque no había ningún rastro de su existencia. Luego de unos minutos, las vieron llegar.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? -les preguntó Kaito.

-El profesor de Matemáticas nos castigó -respondió Miki.

-Por escribir un simple papel -dijo Lin y sacó una copia del papel en cuestión-. Éste es el papel original -explicó a sus amigas, que se veían confusas.

-Debe ser muy estricto como para castigarlas -señaló Gakupo.

-Lo peor es que nos dijo que el castigo sería todas las clases de Matemáticas hasta que nos supiéramos comportar y no hacer cosas anexas a la clase -informó tristemente Luka.

-Bueno, al menos saben que no deben hacer eso -dijo Kaito.

-¡No, para nada! -exclamó sarcásticamente Lenka. Conversaron hasta que se debían ir todas (y los chicos), pero Ryu estaba muy callado, no dijo ni una letra; Miku se le acercó y lo apartó del grupo para decirle:

-Ryu-san, no has dicho nada, ni siquiera nos has saludado, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te ocurre algo? -Miku estaba de verdad preocupada.

-No, no me ocurre nada, no te preocupes, Miku-san -él era muy sincero con lo que decía.

-No me convencen esas palabras, ¿te molesta si me quedo en tu casa para cuidarte?

-Este..., no. Pero tengo que llamar a mi amigo para decirle que estaré ocupado -se excusó Ryu. La excusa no le sirvió.

-No importa, iré a tu casa.

-Bueno, como quieras.

* * *

Después de haberle avisado a Len que iba a estar ocupado con alguien, Ryu se dirigió con Miku a su departamento. Al llegar a él, Miku se dirigió especialmente a la habitación de Ryu, la cual era un basural: envases de comida, papeles, cuadernos, juegos y consolas por doquier, el suelo lleno de cables..., era un submundo.

-Ryu..., ¿seguro que ésta es tu habitación? No puedo creer que tengas una inmundicia aquí -dijo Miku incrédula.

-Es que mi padre no se preocupa mucho de mi habitación. Como está tan ocupado con el trabajo... Y a mí se me olvida que debo limpiarla -respondió Ryu sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Eso no se debe hacer, Ryu-san. Aunque tu padre se preocupe o no de ti debes hacerlo -lo riñó Miku.

-Sí..., en eso tienes razón -aceptó Ryu con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, ignoraré el desorden que tienes aquí -dijo Miku y se sentó en la "_cama_" de Ryu, la cual parecía un saco de dormir con sábanas, porque ni siquiera eso estaba ordenado.

-Ehm..., ¿te gustaría que te preparara algo de comer, Miku-san? -le ofreció el rubio a la chica.

-No, gracias. Aún tengo restos de la comida del almuerzo -explicó Miku.

-Menos mal, porque yo cocino horrible. Es más, apenas sé hacer un huevo frito y algo de arroz y curry -dijo Ryu aplastándose el cabello, que estaba despeinado. "_Qué tierno se ve Ryu tocándose el cabello_", pensó Miku mirando a Ryu soñadoramente-. ¿P-p-pasa algo, Miku? -preguntó Ryu al ver que la niña lo miraba.

-¡N-nada! ¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo Miku con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Lo decía por la forma en que me miraste hace unos segundos -respondió Ryu-. Por cierto, ¿te gustan los juegos?

-Este..., la verdad es que sólo juego los juegos online porque son más fáciles que esos. Y son gratis, así que prefiero estos juegos que esos otros.

-Oh, ya veo... ¿Y conoces a Super Mario Bros.? ¿O a Pokémon? ¿Street Fighter? ¿Ninja Gaiden? ¿Sonic the Hedgehog? ¿Soul Calibur? ¿The Legend of Zelda? ¿Metroid? Dime que conoces aunque sea uno de ellos.

-En realidad me has hablado en ruso. No tengo la menor idea de quiénes son todos esos locos que has nombrado, Ryu-san.

-Je..., me estás bromeando, Miku; debes haber oído hablar de Mario, Pikachu, Link o Zelda, Ken o Ryu, Sonic o Shadow, o Tails o Knuckles.

-No, en serio. Jamás he tocado un juego de esos -Ryu la miró como si ella estuviese enferma-. Es que vivo sola y el dinero que tengo me lo mandan mis padres que están en Francia. Ese dinero no lo puedo desperdiciar en consolas y videojuegos; apenas tengo la notebook y voy a tener una SNES o un Atari, o una DS Lite. Además, mi hermano mayor está en la universidad y ni siquiera ha jugado un juego en su vida.

-Te entiendo..., pero, ¿no te gustaría aprender a jugar algunos de esos juegos?

-Tal vez -y Ryu movió un poco la supuesta cama para buscar alguna de sus consolas. Luego de encontrar la Xbox 360, se puso a encontrar los controles y los cables para enchufar la consola, lo cual le tomó bastante tiempo; después de unos quince minutos, dos controles y una maraña de cables estaba encima de la cama.

-Y ahora... -jadeó Ryu casi sin aire y cubierto de polvo en la cara y en el cabello-, la búsqueda de los juegos -y dicho esto, se sumergió de nuevo en el suelo. Dentro de unos minutos, trece juegos de Xbox estaban al lado de los controles.

-Vaya, se nota que te gusta jugar -comentó Miku observando la colección de juegos.

-Correcto -dijo Ryu secándose el sudor de la frente y sentándose en su cama al lado de Miku-. Pero ahora viene lo peor: enchufar la consola..., en un rato más -Miku se rió inaudiblemente al escuchar lo último.

* * *

Al pasar unas horas, los dos se estaban divirtiendo un montón jugando. Pero el cansancio los llamaba a descansar, a lo que Ryu respondió el llamado.

-Oye, Miku-san, ¿no estás cansada?

-Un poco, ¿y tú?

-Igual. ¿Dónde quieres dormir? Puedes dormir en el sofá o, si quieres, en mi cama.

-Este..., me gustaría dormir en tu cama, pero..., ¿y tú?

-Dormiré en el sofá. A menos que prefieras que yo duerma contigo.

-No tendría ningún problema... Aunque, ¿no tienes novia?

-No..., por ahora. Pero bueno, ¿quieres que duerma contigo?

-Em..., sí -dijo Miku algo sonrojada. Ryu arregló un poco el vertedero de habitación en unos treinta minutos. Después de eso ambos se recostaron en la cama; el rubio no se sentía tan a gusto como la chica, pero le agradaba. Ella, en cambio, se sentía muy contenta. Quería mucho al chico, se había familiarizado con él. Ese momento era como estar en las nubes.

* * *

La noche la pasaron sin problemas; el padre de Ryu se quedó en el instituto trabajando, así que no acudió al departamento esa noche. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Ryu no tenía ni idea de qué hacía Miku en su cama.

-¡Se suponía que tú me dejaste dormir en tu cama! -gritó Miku muy molesta.

-¿En serio? Yo... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Se me había olvidado! Disculpa, tengo una memoria del porte de un maní -dijo Ryu simpáticamente mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

-Yo diría que es más chica de lo que crees, pero... -se interrumpió Miku-. Bueno, veo que estás bien y que no te pasa nada. Me voy -y se levantó de la cama.

-Voy a abrir la puerta; está con llave -dijo Ryu. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento y la abrió. La peliverde acercó un poco su rostro al de él-. ¿¡Eh!? ¿Pasa algo? -ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que..., creo que me gustas, Ryu -él se quedó de piedra y se sonrojó al límite. La chica tocó los labios de él con los suyos y le dio un prolongado beso; Ryu cerró los ojos y la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él; ella levantó un poco la pierna derecha y abrazó a Ryu del cuello. Luego de unos segundos, los cuales parecían horas, se separaron, Miku se despidió de él con un "_Adiós. Te veré el lunes._" y se fue. Ryu se quedó muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

-Creo que Kaito y Gakupo tenían razón con eso... Realmente le gusto -se alisó un poco el cabello y se colocó dos clips en él; acto seguido se puso un listón blanco-. Vaya..., si le cuento a Len sobre esto, se muere... Y si quiero verlo ahora, debería arreglarme -dijo Ryu, o mejor dicho, ahora Rin, cuando vio que estaba completamente desordenada con respecto a la ropa: la corbata estaba desarreglada, la camisa casi abierta totalmente y los pantalones desabrochados-... Dios, ¿qué me habrá hecho Miku? Espero no haber perdido mi virginidad... En fin, a arreglarse se ha dicho -y bueno, supongo que sabrán lo que hizo, ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que pasó la noche en que Miku fue al departamento de Rin (Ryu..., ¡ah, es lo mismo!).

* * *

Miku fue hacia su hogar algo contenta, y en parte triste..., y un poco avergonzada, porque en la noche quizo sobrepasarse con Ryu, cosa que no hiso finalmente, por razones que hasta yo, el narrador, desconozco (curioso, ¿no?). Se sentó en el diván de su casa, se tapó la cara con una almohada y lloró como nunca en su vida. Mikuo (el hermano mayor de Miku), no estaba en casa ese día, había ido a casa de unos amigos de él para estudiar. Pero bueno, Miku, luego de tanto llorar, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Un lado que nadie conocía de ella, era que ella podía ser muy alegre, pero si alguien la dañaba muy fuerte, podía llegar a una grave depresión. Por eso, sus padres la habían llevado a un psicólogo cuando pequeña; la respuesta del psicólogo fue que ella debía ser muy feliz y no tener problemas posteriores, y, ojalá, que no tuviera responsabilidades pesadas. Ésto último no se cumplió y la mayor responsabilidad de Miku fue sostener la casa junto a su hermano. Sus padres pensaron que el problema de la depresión de Miku se pasaría con los años, pero ¡vaya que pensaron mal! Una vez, la chica intentó cortarse las venas con un cuchillo de carnicero, cuando supo que su mejor amiga se tendría que ir del instituto, hace unos años atrás. Ésa había sido la mayor dolencia psicológica de Miku, y quizás la primera, puesto que el fracaso de darle un beso a Ryu y (eso pensó Miku) que él le dijera que la amaba, podía ser una segunda dolencia. Según el psicólogo, esos rasgos podrían ser síntomas de una bipolaridad avanzada y difícil de tratar, cosa que sufre Miku como una enfermedad que no debería existir para ella. Aún así, la controlaba muy bien, y que se le fueran algunos detalles, era otra cosa.

La peliverde no la pasó muy bien en su casa, porque estuvo pensando en el beso que tuvo con Ryu y lo que pudo haber hecho posteriormente. Por otro lado, Rin decidió quedarse en su departamento y no salir en todo el día. Llamó a Len para decirle que no la visitara y se excusó diciendo que se sentía algo descompuesta. Era una mentira piadosa; en parte estaba bien, pero se sentía mal por su reacción al beso con Miku. "_Debí haberle devuelto el beso, o haberla abrazado... O quizás haberle dicho que la amo, aunque..., sería una mentira, ¿o no?_", pensó Rin en un momento, "_La verdad es que la quiero algo, pero como una amiga... Es más, siento como si antes la hubiese visto... Deben ser cosas mías, es imposible... Pero, por otro lado, tengo ganas de besarla, o abrazarla, o acariciarle esas coletas que me enloquecen a montón... ¡Alto, Rin! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Es una estupidez lo que dices! Sin embargo..., me gusta un chico y una chica, ¿qué querrá decir eso? ¿Que soy heterosexual y homosexual a la vez? Mejor dicho, soy bisexual, creo..._"; y se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando tomó la Nintendo DS y se puso a jugar su partida súper avanzada-hackeada de Pokémon Black.

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Listo el segundo capítulo. Estoy seguro que ni la minoría de personas que ha leído el fanfic ha entendido lo que es un reverendo comino. Al principio pensé que ustedes sacaran conclusiones propias del "_secreto de Rin_", pero luego de releer una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez el fanfic, pensé que lo mejor sería explicar. Y bien, resulta que Rin es una chica, ¡que en las noches se disfraza de Batman para combatir el mal! Olviden lo último; Rin se disfraza de cierto modo de un chico llamado Ryu en el insti. Además, estoy más que seguro que nadie entendió el papel "_flaite_" que escribieron Lin y Lenka en Matemáticas, ¿cierto? Pues bien, en spanish, dice más o menos así:

"_Tú profesor de Matemáticas bien bellaco que te enseña los números del perreo* intenso hasta que sepas las ecuaciones bien ready y la raíz cuadrada que no tiene ritmo pero se mueve como una rama de verdad hasta que choque la raíz para todos los nerds de Secundaria_".

Si no entendieron con esta traducción, pueden irse a la remil pu... Ahora , ¿qué significa "_perreo_"? Es el baile que hacen las locas del Reggaeton. ¿Y "_ready_"? Ni yo lo sé. Y eso es todo. Que disfruten el capítulo, comenten, bla, bla, bla.

Próximo capítulo: El noviazgo de Miku y Ryu


	3. El noviazgo de Miku y Ryu

3.- El noviazgo de Miku y Ryu

Era el día llamado "_Martes del Horror de las Asignaturas que empiezan con Q, M, H y F_", por las alumnas, ya que ése día era el día en que les tocaba doble hora de cada asignatura, al menos para el curso de Miku. Era: doble hora de Química, descanso, doble hora de Historia (Aburristoria, por la clase), almuerzo, doble hora de Física, de nuevo descanso, y finalmente, doble hora de Matemáticas. A nadie le gustaría tener a los cuatro profesores más estrictos en sólo un día, y sólo con quince minutos para descansar de cada sesión, a excepción del almuerzo, que eran cuarenta y cinco.

* * *

Voy al grano, la cosa es que habían pasado unas..., cinco semanas luego de nuestro acontecimiento anterior. Ryu se disculpó de Miku por su conducta, y ella las aceptó algo feliz. Él la había abrazado y le dijo con estas palabras algo que Miku había deseado tanto:

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Miku-san? -ella, muy feliz, exclamó que sí casi gritando a los cielos. Desde entonces, Kaito y Gakupo tuvieron muchas acciones para parodiarlas y hacerle burlas a Ryu. Él hacía que le molestaba, pero de vez en cuando mostraba una sonrisa con cada parodia o burla. Sin embargo, el peor momento para Ryu fue decirle la verdad a Len. Len no se molestó, pero sí que frunció el ceño durante varios días, sobretodo cuando tuvo que conocer a Miku. No fue muy grato para él ese acontecimiento, y decía que le encantaría olvidarlo para siempre como si nunca hubiese pasado. El lado "positivo" de eso, era que Lenka podía estar con su hermano algunos días de la semana. Osea, los días en que Ryu tenía tiempo para su novia eran los lunes, los jueves y los sábados; el resto de la semana era para Len.

El único problema era que Miku estaba bajando las notas considerablemente. En el último examen, que era de Lengua, había obtenido unos setenta puntos de ciento veinte, lo que significaba una nota entre siete y ocho punto nueve. Miku no estuvo muy satisfecha con ese resultado. Fue tanto lo que le afectó, que no habló con Ryu en toda una semana, y estuvo estudiando para el examen de Biología, que se ubicaba en unas cuatro semanas más. Aparte de eso, todo iba muy bien... O eso lo era para ellos, porque para el grupo de Zatsune, nada iba bien si para Hatsune y a las demás les iba excelente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -sugirió Zatsune un día con su grupo a la hora del descanso. Estaba segura de que nada podía ser mejor que arruinar la felicidad de sus adversarios.

-Desde luego, Miku, pero ¿qué? No podemos hacer nada porque Rekishi es el hijo de un profesor -dijo Kiku moviendo su hacha como siempre y rasguñando a Rui como siempre.

-No creo que ese rubio sea tan marica como para acusarnos en lugar de golpearnos -señaló Akita mientras jugaba con su celular.

-Pero lo sería aún más si nos golpea -comentó Yamine con una sonrisa malvada.

-Y mucho más todavía si nos insulta... ¡Juon, deja de lanzarme hachazos! -exclamó Rui muy molesta ante los hachazos de su amiga-. ¡Rasguña a otra, pero no a mí! ¡Duele mucho!

-¡Alto, Kiku! Gran idea, Rui... Jamás pensé que nos ayudarías en algo... -dijo Zatsune levantándose-. Lo que haremos será rasguñar a todas esas molestosas, y muy rápidamente... -miró a Kiku-. Eso lo harás tú, Kiku, eres lo suficientemente veloz como para rasguñar sin que te vean.

-Lo haré encantada, Miku... -y acto seguido le clavó su hacha en la cara de Rui, y salpicó mucha sangre. Sin embargo Rui se regeneró como si nada.

-A la próxima te vas al carajo, Juon -dijo Rui muy amenazadoramente. Las demás se rieron en voz baja.

-Ignoremos este..., divertido acontecimiento y vamos a la acción, chicas -ordenó Zatsune cuando todas pararon de reír-. O nuestra tristeza se verá aumentada por semanas. ¡Adelante! -y siguieron a Zatsune, quien se dirigía al árbol donde siempre estaba el grupo de Hatsune. Al llegar allí, vieron que el mencionado grupo conversaba alegremente con Kaito y Gakupo; Miku, Lin y Lenka hablaban con Ryu. Sin embargo, observaron que Miku y Ryu estaban muy juntos, casi pegados el uno al otro, y tomados de la mano. Zatsune le susurró a Kiku que debía rasguñar a los catorce enunciados cuando ella le diese la señal.

-¿Y cuál es la maldita señal?

-Moveré mis coletas con una mano, y será la derecha. Si es con la izquierda, no hagas nada, ¿entiendes?

-Sí.

-Primero distraeremos al grupo, conversaremos cínicamente con todos y a la señal, rasguñarás a todo el grupo con mucha rapidez, ¿entendiste las instrucciones, Kiku?

-Sí, Miku, entendido -entonces, ella se quedó apartada detrás del árbol; mientras que las demás se sentaban junto al grupo. Zatsune junto a Akita y a Kagene se acercaron a Miku, Ryu, Lenka y Lin.

-¿Y ustedes qué traman? -les preguntó Hatsune a las tres chicas enemigas.

-Nada, por ahora -dijo Zatsune sonriendo cínicamente-. No haremos nada por una semana, en honor a que...

-¡El gato de Kiku está muerto! -mintió Rui.

-Sí, exacto, el gato de Kiku ha muerto atropellado justo el día de su cumpleaños, o al menos cuando fue adoptado -dijo Zatsune con voz triste.

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que de verdad iban a tramar algo... -señaló Hatsune disculpándose.

-No importa, varias nos preguntaron lo mismo -y vio que el grupo estaba tranquilo. Entonces, movió sus coletas con la mano derecha; Kiku miró la señal y pensó seriamente si esa sería la mano derecha de Zatsune o su mano izquierda. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era la derecha. Sacó su hacha, la afiló rápidamente y, como el viento, hirió a todo el grupo de Hatsune (incluidos Kaito, Gakupo y Ryu).

-Auch, creo que me acuchillaron la espalda -comentó Kaito sobándose la espalda una y otra vez.

-Sí, tienes razón, Kaito..., creo que se va a acabar el mundo -dijo Gakupo también sobándose su espalda.

-Joder, me duele el brazo izquierdo -se quejó Ryu tocándose el mencionado brazo. Se arremangó la manga izquierda y observó que tenía una herida, de la cual manaba sangre roja y brillante, además de fresca- Auuu, en mi vida me había dolido tanto un miembro...

-¡Yo sé quiénes fueron! -exclamó Miki levantándose y señalando a Zatsune.

-Oye, yo no he hecho nada, no me culpes de algo que no hice, Furukawa -se defendió ella.

-¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Fue Juon Ki...! -delató Rui. Zatsune la tomó del brazo, apretándola muy fuerte, silbó y el grupo de ella la siguió hasta el sauce que era su guarida. Sin embargo, Kiku no se podía mover, si lo hacía, sabrían quién había herido a todo el grupo de Hatsune. Pero el hacha sobresalía de la decoración, es decir, se veía detrás del árbol...

-Un momento..., ¿por qué hay un hacha detrás de ese árbol? -señaló Kaito apuntando hacia el árbol. Gakupo miró lo señalado y comentó:

-Kaito, no te hagas el "delator héroe": allí no hay nada -Ryu miró el árbol y era cierto, no había nada sobresaliente ni raro.

* * *

En realidad, Kiku usó esa distracción para huir hacia su guarida con el grupo. Cuando llegó, Zatsune se levantó del suelo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Kiku? Por un momento pensé que habías desaparecido del mapa.

-Más o menos, Shion Kaito casi me delata. Pero por suerte alcancé a escapar -y se sentó al lado de Rui, una vez más.

-Esta vez no me rasguñes -ordenó Rui. Kiku asintió con la cabeza y dejó el hacha en el suelo.

-Je, nuestra gran broma para robarles la felicidad ha funcionado... ¿Ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó generalizadamente a todas.

-Podemos hablar sobre chicos lindos -sugirió Akita-. Como mi Len-kun...

-O bien, podemos conversar sobre locas que tienen un hacha y que están enamoradas de tipos mayores a ellas -sugirió Rui refiriéndose a Kiku.

-O también sobre chicas que están enamoradas de sus hermanos o gemelos, y viceversa -dijo Kiku contraatacando a Rui.

-O... De amigas que se pelean por un rubio que ya tiene novia -dijo Zatsune deteniendo la disputa de Juon y Rui utilizando palabras que sí eran ciertas. Ambas se silenciaron con un gran rubor en las mejillas-. Gracias, chicas. Ahora, será mejor que volvamos a clase o nos perderemos gran parte de la materia.

-Querrás decir: "_gran parte de cosas que no nos importan_" -corrigió Hagane Rin.

-Sí, tienes razón, Rin. Sobretodo si hablamos de "_Física-sin-lógica-alguna_" -dijo Zatsune. Silbó, a lo que todas reaccionaron levantándose del suelo y formaron una fila. Siguieron a Zatsune hacia la sala de Física, donde se sentaron de a dos: Zatsune y Akita; Yowane y Shion Taiko; Hagane Miku y Hagane Luka; Yamine y Hagane Rin; Meikane y Sakine; y finalmente, las dos amigas locas peleadoras: Kiku y Kagene.

* * *

Sonó la campana y el grupo de Hatsune junto con el resto del curso subió a la sala de Física. El grupo mencionado también se sentó en parejas (la sala era más o menos grande): Hatsune y Megurine; Megpoid y Kasane; Furukawa y Namine; Haine y Kagamine; y el único grupo que era de tres lo conformaban Toranine, Utatane y Momone. El profesor de la asignatura, llamado Ronritsu Farukon, entró al aula y se sentó en el puesto del profesor.

-Buenas tardes, mis queridas alumnas -saludó muy calmado el profesor, cosa no tan habitual en él, ya que generalmente hablaba de forma golpeada y dura.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Farukon -corearon todas las alumnas.

-Espero que hayan estudiado para el examen que les tengo preparado para hoy -dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todas las chicas se miraron con caras asustadas.

-¿Examen? Yo no sabía que había examen -anunció Miku poniéndose de pie.

-Usted siempre llevando la cabeza, señorita Hatsune -se rió el profesor-. Es lógico de que es examen sorpresa.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamaron la mayoría de las alumnas que nunca estudiaban.

-Lo que escucharon, chicas. Vamos, ordenen la sala -ordenó el profesor levantándose. En unos pocos minutos, la sala estaba ordenada y lista para la prueba-. Muy bien, ahora siéntense en sus asientos y esperen a que la prueba llegue a sus manos -el profesor entonces tomó las treinta pruebas y las repartió por los puestos-. Buena suerte a todas -deseó el profesor cuando terminó de repartirlas y un silencio sepulcral reinó el aula.

-Oye, Miku... -llamó Gumi a su compañera, que se encontraba al frente de ella; fue después de unos siete minutos de silencio.

-¿Sí, Gumi? -susurró Miku a la otra peliverde.

-¿Me das la respuesta de la uno, porfa? -pidió Gumi con carita de gato triste.

-Deja ver la pregunta... Voy como en la diecisiete -explicó Miku cambiando la hoja de su prueba. "Veamos...", pensó Miku al buscar la número uno. Ésta decía: "_1. Define el concepto de gravedad y explica cómo Isaac Newton la descubrió_"-. Pero si es muy fácil, Gumi... "_La gravedad se puede definir_" -y comenzó a escribir- "_como una de las cuatro interacciones fundamentales y origina la aceleración. Isaac Newton vio la fuerza de la gravedad mientras estaba (o eso se cree) debajo de un árbol, cuando una manzana le cayó encima de su cabeza._" -le entregó la prueba a Gumi disimuladamente.

-Gracias, Miku-chan -le agradeció Gumi a su amiga y siguió con su examen.

Miku iba muy bien con su examen, hasta que ¡oh, no! ¡Pregunta salvaje número treinta y nueve ha aparecido! La pregunta decía: "_39. Define la teoría de la relatividad especial o restringida y explica la paradoja de los gemelos_", eso fue un gran golpe para Miku, porque, si bien sabía de memoria lo que era la Teoría de la Relatividad Especial, pero lo que no recordaba muy bien era la Paradoja de los Gemelos. En su hoja colocó la definición de la teoría nombrada, pero dejó un espacio en blanco para luego contestar esa pregunta. Sin embargo, la siguiente y última pregunta tampoco era muy fácil, "_40. Dibuja las ecuaciones relacionadas con la anterior teoría y la luz_". Miku al leerla se le paralizó el brazo con el que escribía por completo. Esa pregunta si bien la había desarrollado anteriormente en clases, pero no le había dado tanta importancia, puesto que la ecuación se la había aprendido, pero con el tiempo se le fue olvidando. "_Maldición..., la dejaré en blanco, a lo mejor el profesor me perdona y me saco un diez_", pensó muy confiadamente Miku. Entonces se puso a pensar en la respuesta de la anterior pregunta; nada, nada por la cabeza. Sólo pensaba en el chico del que se había enamorado, y se estrujó más aún el cerebro cuando el profesor anunció que sólo quedaban diez minutos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que ella, Gumi y Kagene Rui eran las únicas que faltaban.

-Las alumnas que hayan terminado su examen pueden retirarse al patio -dijo el profesor-. Y ustedes, señoritas Hatsune, Megpoid y Kagene, será mejor que se apresuren si no quieren terminar con peor nota de la que deben tener en este momento.

La gran mayoría se retiró del aula, quedando sólo las nombradas en ella. Miku estaba nerviosa y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Gumi no tenía ningún problema, siempre le pasaba lo mismo y terminaba siempre al toque de campana. Rui, en cambio, se habría matado en ese momento, ya que odiaba tener notas peores a un nueve en Física. Era su asignatura favorita y jamás tenía problemas al resolver algo en Física; la pregunta que la tenía acomplejada era la misma que Miku dejó en blanco en su totalidad.

-Maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer con la parodia de los gemelos? ¡Ya sé! -murmuró inaudiblemente Miku sin que nadie viera lo que ella iba a hacer, cosa que jamás se lo perdonaría-. Será... -tomó su bolígrafo y se puso a escribir la respuesta más alocada que nunca había escrito:-... "_La parodia de los gemelos consiste en que un gemelo viaja a la Luna a depositar sus juguetes viejos y otro se queda en la Tierra esperando el regreso de éste. Al llegar el gemelo viajero, es más joven que el de la Tierra, por razones desconocidas que fueron puestas a prueba por científicos que no sabían lo que iba a pasar. La parodia fue planteada por Isaac Newton, el mejor sir de los sires_" -terminó de escribir y le entregó el examen al profesor.

-Espero que sea un diez como siempre, señorita Hatsune -dijo él cuando recibió el examen. Miku sólo sonrió tímidamente. Estaba segura de que no sacaría más de un nueve punto cinco.

* * *

Una vez llegó al patio, se reunió con sus amigas (y el trío de chicos) en el árbol de siempre; Ryu la saludó una vez más con un beso en la boca. Se sentaron abrazados apoyando sus espaldas (adoloridas por el hachazo de Kiku) en el grueso tronco. El grupo de chicas comentó el examen sorpresa como algo muy, pero muy malo.

-Yo por un momento creí que me desmayaba -dijo Luka cabizbaja.

-Sí, la pregunta que más me desconcertó fue esa en la que había que resumir la vida de Albert Einstein -señaló Teto haciendo una mueca de desprecio-. Lo único genial era su cabello estilo estrella de rock.

-Sí, claro, Teto... Rock, ¿en serio? -dijo Lin mirándola de forma extraña.

-En serio -dijo Teto como si nada fuera raro.

-Supongo que así es Teto en las clases, ¿o me equivoco? -preguntó incrédulo Kaito.

-No te equivocas, Kaito -respondió Miku-. Incluso Miki le dijo "_Genius_" por preguntar algo muy estúpido.

-Me salió tan gracioso, ¿no? -dijo Miki sonriendo-. Como si hubiese sido ayer...

-¡Fue ayer! -contestó Teto.

-No... Fue hace como unas cinco semanas atrás -comentó Luka mirándola raro-. Teto, ¿segura que no tienes fiebre?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Tengo la cara roja?

-Pareces más rara de lo normal -dijo Lin.

-Aunque hay que reconocer que Teto siempre ha sido un poquito rara... -señaló Lenka con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, Lenka -corearon a tiempo todas las del grupo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Gakupo levantando las cejas sin creer que eso fuese verdad.

-Créelo, Gakupo-san, créelo -dijo Miku mirándolo con los ojos algo abiertos.

-Me llamó "_san_", Kaito, me dijo "_san_" -susurró Gakupo algo sonrojado a su amigo peliazul.

-Como si fuese algo del otro mundo... A mí varias veces me ha llamado "_san_", incluso "_kun_".

-Oh, ya veo... -dijo cabizbajo Gakupo.

-Sí, ¡siente cómo te gano, estúpido peliamorado! -dijo Kaito haciéndose un poco el simpático, pero su amigo no pensó que fuera simpático.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, drogadicto sangre azul!? -y agarró a Kaito de sus patillas y lo lanzó al suelo. Kaito, por su parte, también hizo lo mismo con su adversario. Todas (y Ryu) miraron a los dos amigos golpearse el uno al otro sin un motivo con lógica. Sin embargo, sólo Ryu sabía cómo controlarlos, aunque tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para frenarlos. Su técnica era esperar a que se acercase un poco el grupo de Zatsune o bien, se acercasen Kagene y Kiku; entonces los detenía diciéndoles que ellas estaban cerca.

* * *

Al rato sonó la campana y, cuando vio que sólo estaba Kagene cerca de ellos, Ryu soltó:

-¡Kaito, Gakupo, la sombra dorada está cerca! -ambos se detuvieron, se levantaron y se arreglaron. Kagene pasó cerca de ellos y pudieron escuchar cómo decía muy molesta y en voz baja, "_Joder, estoy segura que no obtengo más de un ocho..._"; ambos se quedaron sin decir nada durante todo el descanso, y se separaron: Kaito al lado de Miku y Gakupo al lado de Luka.

-Por Dios, cómo se pelean por algo así... -comentó Luka desviando la mirada.

-Hombres, Luka, hombres... -contestó Miku diciendo con la mirada: "_Así es la vida, Luka_". El resto del descanso la pasaron conversando de cosas sin gran relevancia; hasta que tocó la campana para subir a clases, y la última era de Matemáticas.

-¡NOOOOO! ¿¡POR QUÉ _TENÍA_ QUE VENIR EL PROFE!? -gritó Teto cuando vio que el profesor Keysan estaba sentado en su asiento.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no se quedó en su casita con su señora, profesor? -preguntó al aire muy estúpidamente la "señorita" Haine Lin, por intentar parodiar a Teto.

-Eso fue feo, Lin... -dijo Teto algo dolida por la parodia.

-Pero tengo toda la razón, ¿no, chicas?

-Sí, claro, Lin, tienes toda la razón -contestó Miki sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, mejor nos sentamos antes de que el profesor nos castigue -sugirió Miku mientras se sentaba junto a Luka. Una vez que todas se sentaran, el profesor las saludó sin mucho ánimo; ya estaba por terminar la jornada y no sería muy lindo que de nuevo todas las alumnas se quedaran castigadas por reírse del profesor.

Éste les dejó una guía para trabajar sobre toda la materia, pues se acercaban los exámenes parciales y, aunque le encantaba poner ceros, debía preocuparse de las alumnas para que obtuvieran, al menos, un siete o un seis. Según Miku, no había cosa más fácil que esa guía, quizás sí, pero lo era menos; del lado de las que nunca estudiaban era una tortura. Algunas estaban a punto de llorar, otras a punto de matarse, y una minoría no tenía ninguna expresión. Y para ser dos horas pedagógicas de Matemáticas, para algunas fueron como cien años de tortura y encadenamiento eterno. Para Teto y Gumi, no podía haber peor cosa que una guía de trabajo, ni las pruebas parciales eran como eso; Miku decía muy (cuando digo muy, me refiero a muy, pero muy) a menudo que una guía o un ejercicio no podía compararse a un examen parcial. Y no importaba cuántas veces lo dijera, ellas siempre repetían lo mismo: "_Miku, tú no estás en nuestras cabezas y eres mucho más inteligente que nosotras, así que cierra esa boca_", y no lo decían muy a gusto.

* * *

Al tocar la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases, el Inspector de piso entró abruptamente y casi fue derribado por veintisiete alumnas que estaban por salir. Ellas volvieron a sus puestos con un color rojizo en sus mejillas y el Inspector anunció en voz muy alta y fuerte:

-No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero últimamente ha habido un brote epidémico de gripe en el instituto... -la gran mayoría de las alumnas entró en pánico y comenzaron a dar chillidos de terror-. **¡SILENCIO!** -Se callaron-. Gracias; ahora bien, deberíamos poner la vacuna a todas, pero el problema es que el brote va creciendo semana tras semana, así que hasta esto se controle tendrán que quedarse en sus casas. Les daremos el aviso de que hay clases en nuestra página web, pero está aproximado para unos dos meses más o cerca de inicios de Febrero. Pueden retirarse -y se apartó a un lado para dejar el paso a las "_chicas-toro_".

El grupo de Hatsune tardó un poco en bajar, pues a ellas no les gustaba bajar con la manada de niñas que corrían por las escaleras, que realmente parecían toros, según Miki. Al llegar a la entrada principal, se encontraron, como siempre, con el trío de chicos, y como era de esperarse, Kaito y Gakupo se estaban peleando a combos. Las once (y Ryu) estuvieron admirando la pelea hasta que el profesor de Biología, Seibutsu Jikin, quien detuvo la pelea con la amenaza de informar al Director para despedir a sus padres. El padre de Kaito era ni más ni menos que el profesor de Deportes, Shion Kyogu; y el padre de Gakupo impartía el taller de Filosofía, se llamaba Kamui Shiten. Ambos padres se llevaban muy bien, por eso sus hijos eran tan buenos amigos; sin embargo, no conocían muy bien al padre de Ryu.

* * *

Ese día, Ryu fue a casa en solitario, pues su padre se quedaba en el colegio como siempre y su novio Len se quedó haciendo el aseo como castigo, o al menos eso fue lo que le explicó por medio de mensajes de celular. Al llegar a su departamento, se echó encima el sofá y se desanudó la corbata, poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Había dejado la puerta sin llave, para que Len pasase sin problema. Se aplastó un poco el cabello, aunque le quedaron unos picos en el flequillo, y se fijó entonces, de que las patillas las tenía muy largas desde la última vez que se las había cortado. Éstas ya casi tocaban las comisuras de la boca y los bigotes superiores se hacían más notorios, que se dio cuenta cuando se tocaba la boca. La verdad es que a Len no le interesaban esos detalles, por él desearía que Rin jamás se sacase los bigotes; aunque por el lado de Miku, para ella era un completo insulto que un hombre joven tenga bigotes o barba. Y por eso, Rin prefería alisar los bigotes para que no se notasen. Pero esos problemas no interesan, por lo menos para la historia. Después de unos minutos de reflexión inútil, Rin se quedó dormida en el diván, de lado obviamente.

Al cabo de unas, casi, tres horas, Len estaba en el departamento de Rin. Cuando vio que su amada estaba dormida en el sofá, un sentimiento de ternura lo invadió, y un gran impulso de amor también. Se le acercó lentamente, dejó la maleta al lado del sofá, acercó su rostro hacia el de ella y rozó sus labios contra los de Rin. Introdujo su lengua con delicadeza y masajeó la otra lengua cuidadosamente. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa frescura, ese sentimiento de satisfacción; lo excitaba, ésa y muchas otras razones eran los factores por los cuales estaba enamorado de Rin. Ella, aunque estaba dormida, podía sentir aquel beso tan real, que no parecía un sueño. Inconsciente de que lo hacía, saboreó la boca de Len; cada una de sus partes era una delicia que no era nada comparado con el mejor banquete de comida que hubiera probado (aunque en realidad nunca había asistido a uno). Luego de unos minutos de placer, Len ya se había puesto encima de su querida Rin. Justo en ese instante, ella despertó, y la cara de Len se convirtió en un tomate vivo.

-Len... ¿Qué haces encima mío? -preguntó Rin somnolienta e inocentemente.

-Nada, Rin, nada... -y se bajó de ella. Tomó su maleta y la tiró encima de la cama de Rin-. ¡Rin, por Dios y todo lo bueno! ¡¿En qué rayos se ha convertido tu habitación?!

-En un... -entró en ella y se quedó pasmada de lo que vio-...Eh, la verdad es que..., se me ha ido un poco la mano y no la he limpiado.

-Deberías limpiarla más a menudo, sobretodo si no la cuidas y tienes cables por doquier, como si fuese una trampa para ladrones sin rayos láser.

La habitación en cuestión estaba peor que el día en que Miku la había visto. Los cables habían aumentado considerablemente, y ya ni había espacio para colocar más envases de comida, loza sucia, botellas de bebida; ni siquiera la propia cama se podía observar.

-Esto es _peor_ que la habitación de un primo mío -señaló Len-. En fin, ya son como las nueve de la noche, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, por las clases.

-Sobre eso, Len -él se volteó, ya que estaba dispuesto a tirarse sobre la cama-, no habrán clases en mi instituto durante casi unos dos meses, debido a un brote de gripe en él.

-¿Un brote de gripe? ¿No que eso ya pasó hace unos tres años?

-Sí, pero alguna estudiante debió de haberse contagiado y le pegó el virus a las demás -explicó Rin sin pensar lo que estaba hablando. No era muy inteligente en cosas de Medicina.

-Tienes razón... Pero aún así es curioso.

-Y..., ¿sigues queriendo ir a dormir? -dijo Rin esperando una respuesta negativa.

-¡Desde luego que sí! Al menos yo sí tengo clases, y si no hay aviso de que las clases se suspenden, yo iré de todos modos. Lamento que tengas que quedarte sola en todo el día -se disculpó Len.

-No lo creas, supongo que Miku vendrá a hacerme compañía en el día; ya le diré que en la tarde deberá irse.

-Si eso dices... -entonces se metió en la cama. Antes, claro, se sacó los zapatos y se desanudó la corbata-. Eh..., ¿vas a dormir conmigo?

-Sí, sí, obvio -se sacó los zapatos y lanzó la corbata lejos. Se echó sobre su cama sin entrar en ella y abrazó a Len, como siempre hacía todas las noches. El chico se durmió profundamente, igual que su amada, aunque ella estaba pensando en la infidelidad que hacía todos los días a Len y a Miku. "_Sé que está mal_", pensaba a menudo, "_pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo un romance doble y no debo rechazarlo, las dos partes me quieren; no sé qué hacer_". Ése era un pensamiento que todas las noches la inundaba y le provocaba el mal sueño y muy rara vez el mal humor.

Pero ya habrían días mejores. Los años de escuela no siempre son los mejores momentos, y los de Universidad quizás lo serían; pero no lo sabía aún, era muy joven como para saberlo realmente. Quizás encontraría la amistad más firme, el romance más real y duradero..., y la mejor calidad de vida que pudiera tener sin necesidad de hacer de dama y varón a la vez.

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Uff... He terminado el segundo capi más largo de este genialoso fic, por ahora. Mi hermana está haciendo el fanfic menos reconocido de todo Fanfiction, creo... Búsquenlo, una pista es que es de Vocaloid y es un Crossover. No debe conocerlo ningún hispano. En fin, no vengo a comentar cosas ajenas al capítulo; como saben, Miku es superdotada, pero a cualquiera se le van detalles, ¿no? Pues bien, ella sufrió el _síndrome del Estudiante Que Lo Sabe Todo_, lo cual no debió haber sido muy lindo para ella. Y eso del brote de gripe sólo se me ocurrió para hacer más sufrimiento a las estudiantes a fin de año escolar (sí, soy tan malote). Eso es todo... Comenten, espero que les guste tanto como los demás capítulo, en fin. ¡Adiós!

Próximo capítulo: Eh... ¿Mini-vacaciones? (Exacto, con "eh" y todo)


End file.
